Tomorrow
by Jateshi
Summary: Kunzite ponders his and Zoisite's past, serving the Prince of Earth, and looks at their present as Generals of the Dark Kingdom.


**Title**: Tomorrow  
**Author:** Jateshi  
**Pairing:** Zoisite/Kunzite  
**Fandom:** Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon (more commonly just the simple 'Sailor Moon')  
**Rating:** G  
**Word Count:** 709  
**Warnings:** Established relationship between two men, hints at past relationships between the men and women (I dunno, it might need a warning...), and implied future violence of the war kind. Mild AU, since this is my take on the Silver Millenium and not Naoko's.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the world and universe of Sailor Moon - the lovely men belong to Naoko Takeuchi, who first drew them. I do promise to return Zoisite and Kunzite as soon as I'm done (honest!) and without any _permanent_ damage done.  
**Summary:**_ (Done for the 30kisses challenge and using prompt #2 - news; letter.) _ Kunzite ponders his and Zoisite's past, serving the Prince of Earth, and looks at their present as Generals of the Dark Kingdom.

**Tomorrow**

The sound of boots, clacking against the dark marble of the Palace's hallway, heralded something approaching - something _new_. Picking up his wine glass, Kunzite twisted the stem in his fingers; silver-blue eyes looked past the edge of the color-shifting table to watch the door expectantly.

Kunzite once had been a guard on Earth. The memories of serving the Earth's prince, Endymion, were fragmented with time and they all felt as if they belonged to someone else, the experiences removed from feeling like they were _his_. The few things he did remember from his time on Earth haunted his dreams. Deep in the night, before he'd wake, sometimes Kunzite would find himself on a green hill, grass moving with the wind as he tutored the young prince on sword work, laughingly delivering a light, corrective blow when the Prince's parry struck wide of its mark.

Other memories were rimmed with a vibrant hue that clouded everything else; there were always brilliant blue eyes, in those memories, which were framed by long, waist-length golden-blonde hair. Those memories were filled with the times he had visited the white palace of the Moon, along with his fellow guards, and accompanying the prince as the boy paid court to the heir of the Moon Kingdom. His liaisons with the Princess of Venus, the head of the Moon Princess' senshi team, were conducted behind pillars of marble - the soft words and kind deeds he had done to woo her.

The door vanished, the room resifting itself in the dimension to accommodate the new visitor inside its space. From over the rim of his glass, Kunzite looked at his guest. Watching the other man pull a small, folded piece of paper from his jacket breast pocket, Kunzite set his glass down. The same footsteps which had echoed down the halls to his rooms swept over the floor, once more clacking and cracking against the stone flooring.

Zoisite had once been a guard to the prince on Earth, as well. The young Zoisite had been a jovial man, often competing with Jedite (another of the Prince's guards) in who could make the dour Prince laugh; Zoisite often won the competitions. His carefree nature and caring devotion had attracted the shyest of the senshi to his side; the Princess of Mercury had been completely wound around Zoisite's fingers and the two lovers had been inseparable. Palace maids often found the blue-haired princess leaning against the blond-haired military man in a comfortable manner, a book spread open between their laps for the both of them to read.

Pale green eyes locked with Kunzite's silvery-blue ones, a gloved hand delicately offering the paper to the higher-ranking General. Standing as he took the proffered paper, Kunzite broke the wax seal with a flick of his finger, eyes scanning over the paper and reading the contents. The more of the short letter that he read, the more a smile grew on Kunzite's face, Zoisite folding his arms and standing at-ease while he waited for Kunzite to finish.

Blue flames devoured the letter once Kunzite had finished reading it, consuming the news it had brought and leaving only a pile of ashes to fall like feathers to the floor. Curiosity plain in his eyes, Zoisite tilted his head, silently asking Kunzite to tell him the contents.

Walking up to Zoisite, one of Kunzite's hands shot out to grab Zoisite's wrist, drawing his arm out. Kunzite lifted the man's arm until the grey uniform sleeve pulled back, pristine white glove pooling on the man's hand and leaving a small patch of pale skin bare to the air. Bending his head over the arm, Kunzite kissed the exposed flesh, taking devilish delight at the shiver which traveled through the young man's body. His white hair fell like a curtain around the man's wrist, flowing as smoothly as water as he righted himself.

"It's good news," Kunzite said softly, guiding Zoisite into his arms until the shorter man's back was snug against his chest, head nestled in the crook of Kunzite's shoulder. "Tomorrow, we attack."

Zoisite smiled, Kunzite letting himself fancy that he could feel the change in the man's expression. "Tomorrow, we _win_," Zoisite added, turning around in Kunzite's arms to kiss him.

----


End file.
